


Secret Love Song

by griffinsmedici



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinsmedici/pseuds/griffinsmedici
Summary: Abby and Callie have been in love since the first moment they met, but when they finally get to share that love with each other, they cannot share it with the world.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Aurora Blake/Marcus Kane, Callie Cartwig & Abby Griffin, Callie Cartwig & Jacapo Sinclair, Callie Cartwig/Abby Griffin, Charmaine Diyoza & Abby Griffin, Thelonious Jaha/Diana Sydney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> As I was listening to "Secret Love Song" by little mix, I suddenly got inspired to write a one shot with Abby and Callie inspired by it and here it is!! I definitely recommend listening to it.  
> For one of the moments in the fic I was also HEAVILY inspired by a scene from Ratched, which I also recommend.
> 
> I heavily edited this and went over it again and again to make sure there are no makes, but there are surely some left. Forgive me if you find some (English is not my first language and it happens to the best am I right :)).  
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time Abby had seen Callie, her heart had skipped a beat. She’d been new at school and looked about, a bit forlorn, when the raven haired beauty had approached her and introduced herself. Abby’s stomach had flipped in a most peculiar way and she’d blushed at the luminous smile the beautiful girl gave her.   
“I- I’m Abby,” she’d stuttered in response, which was weird because Abby was usually _never_ shy or without words. Callie had chuckled and taken her hand. “Nice to meet you Abby! We’ll get along just fine!” she’d announced while pulling Abby towards her group of friends. From that moment on they’d been inseparable; where Abby went, so did Callie.

That moment had been two years ago and Abby’s heart had never stopped reacting to Callie’s _everything_ like it had that first time. The difference was that today, she finally understood what it meant. She’d come to realise that she loved Cece. Of course, Abby loved all her friends, but it wasn’t the same kind of love. Nor was it the special love one has for a best friend. No, Abby was _in love_ with Callie.

It was consuming Abby. Callie haunted her dreams at night and her daydreams every second of the day. She could not keep it a secret from Callie _any_ longer. She wanted to tell her best friend the truth. Especially because lately the hope that her love would be returned, blossomed in her heart. Sometimes, when Callie didn’t think Abby was looking, she turned her eyes to her friend longingly; she seemed to be looking at Abby the same way Abby looked at her. And if longing glances they’d shared whenever Aurora talked about how wonderful love was, were of any meaning, it meant Callie Cartwrig, loved Abigail Scott too.

So she’d written Callie a note asking her to meet at “their place”. Said place, was a secluded part of the beach, shielded from curious eyes and ears. Not a lot of people knew how to get there, or even that it existed. They’d discovered it pretty early on in their friendship and had decided it was the perfect place for the two of them to talk about anything. Secrets were better shared far away from everyone, hidden away.

Abby’s heart fluttered wildly while she waited. As wildly as the waves that beat down mercilessly on the coastline. She was nervous, so nervous that not even the glorious vision of the sea and the comforting noise of wind and the waves could soothe her worried mind. What if she’d been reading the signs all wrong and she’d get her heart broken _and_ would lose her best friend?

Callie approached Abby, coming from the pathway to which Abigail had her back turned. She drank in the glorious sight in front of her. Abby’s light brown hair whipped in the breeze, she wore a light dress which the wind tore at and in front of her the wild waves and the steadily lowering sun created a spectacle. It looked like a picture straight from a storybook.   
“Hi Abby,” she said as she slipped down next to her best friend, glancing at her sideways. Abby had a pensive look on her face and Callie could read nervousness in her eyes. “Is everything alright?” she asked taking her hand in hers and rubbing it comfortingly. At the intimacy of the gesture, warmth shot through the bodies of both girls. Abby swallowed and moved so she could face Callie more easily.

“Callie I…” she whispered “I need to tell you something.”

She locked eyes with Callie in an effort to calm herself. It was just Callie. No matter what happened they were bound to be friends for life. She drew in a shuddering breath and gathered her courage.

“I’m in love with you.”

It was as if life had paused, as if the waves were no longer steadily beating down on the sand and the wind had stopped. Cece wordlessly stared at Abby. Her heart like everything else paused and skipped a beat. She hadn’t dared to dream that this moment would ever come.

Abby panicked at her silence. She took it as rejection, thought the tears in Callie’s eyes were those of disappointment, rather than wonderful astonishment and happiness. “Oh god I’m so sorry, forget what I just said, let’s just pretend it never happened- ” Abby rambled.   
Her words were cut short by Callie’s lips on hers though. It was the best thing she’d ever felt. She’d been kissed once before, one year ago, by a boy she’d met on a holiday, Roan. It had been enjoyable but it wasn’t like _this_. Callie’s experienced lips moving against hers felt like home, like heaven. It was filled with such love, more love than Abby had ever felt in her entire life. She pulled the raven haired beauty closer to her, impossibly close. Her scent and lips intoxicated Abby. Her heart fluttered happily when Callie pulled back and whispered: “I’m in love with you too.”

It was all Abby needed to lay her heart at Callie’s feet entirely. If she hadn’t been lost before, she certainly was now. She gazed into those beautiful, familiar eyes, drowning in them; a tear escaped her own dark orbs and trickled down her cheek. Callie smiled and wiped it away. “Will you be my girlfriend then?” Abby eventually asked, to which Cece nodded happily before pulling her in for another blissful kiss.

In front of them, the sun painted the sky in breathtakingly beautiful colours, reflecting into the calming water of the sea. It was as if the waves had followed Abby’s mood and gone from distressed to happy and content, bringing forth a beautiful peace. The two teenagers didn’t notice anything of the artwork nature created for them though, they were too engrossed in each other. Lips brushing over lips tenderly and seeking, lovingly and longing. Fingers caressing cheeks and noses and jaws, tangling in gloriously shining hair.

They laid down on the sand, side by side, facing each other. Only when the stars appeared, did they turn away from each other to gaze at those twinkling objects in the sky, their hands interlaced. Abby felt like she was dreaming, her gaze soon turning to Callie – her girlfriend – once again. Callie smiled and turned to her as well, placing another kiss on her lips.

“Stop staring,” the dark haired girl murmured with a giggle, a blush spreading over her pretty face and neck, disappearing below the fabric of her shirt but surely continuing there too. Abby thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to have Cece as her girlfriend and the happiest, the most loved. Did it feel like this for everyone? Aurora had lamented for hours about how she’d been over the moon when Marcus had asked her on a date, yet Abby felt like Aurora couldn’t have been nearly as happy as she herself was now. Two years of loving someone – even though unconsciously most of the time – was a _very_ long time.

“Abby…” Callie said after a while of gazing at each other in silence, “We should head back.”

She nodded and pushed herself up. Once she was standing, she extended her hand to Callie who was still sitting, and she pulled her up. Callie rewarded her with a smile and a quick kiss before she dashed off. “Try to keep up Scott,” she yelled behind her. Abby laughed and ran behind her. “Don’t worry Cartwrig, I’m faster than you.”

Just before the first houses of the small town, appeared into view, the girls halted, catching their breath. Callie grabbed Abby’s hand and looked into her eyes. Her look made Abby flinch. It was one which spoke of disappointment and fear of judgement. Their hometown was not very progressive so both girls knew they either faced secrecy or judgement and hate… If only that was the only problem, then maybe they’d be more careless, but Abby saw the fear of telling her parents in her girlfriend’s eyes. She simply couldn’t.   
“We… We can’t tell anyone, not… for… a very long time,” Callie said regretfully and with a slight hint of panic in her voice, “my parents… my father…” Tears gathered in her dark eyes. As much as both girls would want to flaunt their relationship the way Aurora did hers with Marcus, both of them knew they couldn’t. After making sure no one was near enough to see the two of them, Abby cupped Callie’s cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs. “I understand,” she whispered and pressed a kiss on the other girl’s lips.

After this the girls made their way back to the village in silence. Both of their hearts were fuller than they’d ever been, they were both walking on clouds, even with the soft twinge of regret. They said goodbye at Callie’s porch with an affectionate hug, Callie’s mom waving at Abby from the kitchen window.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” Callie said with a grimace. She’d be accompanying her parents to family out of town and would be gone all weekend. She’d complained about it to Abby when her parents had told her last Tuesday. According to Callie, her aunt was just infuriatingly noisy and her cousins were buffoons with no manners whatsoever. Abby had laughed heartily at that description.   
“See you Monday Cece,” Abby replied before she walked on. Callie watched her go until she’d rounded the corner and was no longer visible. She sighed happily and bit her lip and only then went inside trying to conceal her silly smile.

Abby too had a broad smile gracing her lips. She hummed during the entire – short – walk home and once she arrived there, she ran upstairs and dreamily dropped down on her bed.

\--

At first hiding their love turned out to be not as hard as they’d imagined. They shared brief touches and kisses whenever they could, held hands when no one could see, wrote each other secret love letters,… It was their thrilling little secret. They could even have sleepovers which ended up in hours of making out in the privacy of their room. It was not as if the two of them sleeping in the same bed was suspicious to anyone, they had always done that. It was exciting, nice even, to have their love grow without anyone gossiping about it.

But then it stopped being exciting for Abby.

The first time she’d felt the sadness about having to hide in dark corners, had been when they’d been dating about a month. One of their best friends, Diana, had proudly announced that she and Thelonious were dating. Their group of friends had been extremely happy for her and she had beamed with so much pride. Abby had had to close her eyes for a split second to keep from crying, wishing that they too could tell their friends. Callie had grasped her hand under the table, her smile never leaving her lips, but Abby knew that for her too it was getting hard. They’d interlaced their fingers and had just basked in that.

The only ones who knew, were Abby’s parents. One night she’d burst out crying when her dad had teased her about not having a boyfriend yet and she had told them. Her mother had then fussed over her the entire evening to try and get her to feel better. From that moment onwards Callie and Abby had at least been able to openly show their love with them. Abby’s mom had even insisted on taking Callie along when they’d went to New York during a short holiday. Abby and Callie had enjoyed being a tiny bit more carefree. But even there, Cece had feared someone who knew her parents seeing them…

Abby hated the hiding; she loved Callie and she was hers. Every time she wanted to kiss her girlfriend in public, show affection or comfort her outside of the boundaries of friendship, but couldn’t, her heart broke a little. Every time she wanted to grab hold of Callie’s hand, but realised she couldn’t, left her cold. It was so unfair… Why was their love perceived a sin, when it was just as pure as the one Marcus shared with Aurora and Diana did with Thelonious?

Now, prom was just around the corner. All her friends were already excitedly gossiping about who would get to go with whom and trying to find the perfect dress. Abby would wear a sparkly lilac one adorned with a few flowers along the straps, her cleavage and the hem. She’d bought it a while ago when they’d visited family in Springfield. However nice the dress and no matter how thrilling prom used to sound, Abby was dreading the event. Jake Griffin had asked her to go with him a few days ago and she’d refused, but Callie had been asked by her friend Jacapo and unlike Abby, she had accepted. It sucked that they couldn’t just go together…

Callie understood Abby’s frustration and she wanted nothing more than to take her girlfriend to prom. She wanted to be able to hang on her arm and compliment her dress – she already knew Abby would look stunning in the elegant gown – all the time. If only it weren’t so complicated.

The evening before prom, Callie and Abby walked to their spot together and enjoyed the peace and quiet over there for a while. The privacy was delightful.   
Callie sat with her back against a tree just near the edge of the sand with Abby nestled against her chest, between her legs. Both of them wistfully stared at the sea, Callie playing with Abigail’s hair absentmindedly. They were content in silent companionship.

Abby was the first to break the silence, “Did you end up choosing the pink dress or did you go for the red one?” she asked. Callie smiled down at her girlfriend who now lay in a quite uncomfortable position to be able to look at her face.

“The red one.”

Her girlfriend answered that statement by biting her lip just slightly and grinning “That was my favourite! It’ll look so stunning on you!”

The dress in question, was a long dark red garment with roses all over the bodice, flowing out to the skirt as if they grew on it. It was simply magnificent. “Hmm you’ll look rather beautiful yourself,” Callie replied with a huge smile. Abby had put on her dress once before to show Callie and it looked perfect on her!

They gazed in each other’s eyes and Callie moved her face closer for a kiss. When her lips almost brushed those of Abigail she murmured: “I love you,” then she kissed her tenderly.   
Abby shifted so that she could put her arms around Callie’s neck and one of her hands ended up buried in the dark hair of her girlfriend. If it wasn’t for the need of air, they’d have stayed like that forever. But alas, they did need air. They parted, gasping for air and leaned their foreheads against each other. Abby stroked Callie’s cheek, a tender smile on her lips and in her eyes. “I love you too,” she said and gave her another brief peck. After this she pushed herself up from the sand with a soft chuckle.   
“I’m going to try the temperature of the water,” she announced already pulling off her top.

While she did this, Callie laughed and looked at her with big eyes. It was only March, the water would still be freezing. “You’re insane!” She giggled at the challenging and determined look in Abby’s eyes and at the shirt that got thrown in her face.

Abigail held her gaze and raised a brow while unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off her hips. “Will you come with me or are you too afraid,” she challenged. Her jeans landed on a pile on top of their previously discarded shoes.

The raven haired girl’s eyes doubtfully moved from her girlfriend to the sea. “It’ll be freezing!” she protested, but the both of them already knew she was going to concede. Callie had never been good at not taking on Abby’s challenges. Especially not when Abby looked at her with her eyebrow raised in such an adorably sexy way. A huff left her lips and she pushed herself up as well, getting out of her skirt and shirt in record tempo. “Fine, but if we get ill it is your fault,” she replied earning a laugh from Abby.   
“The cold doesn’t make you ill darling,” came her girlfriend’s witty remark. Goosebumps formed on Callie’s skin when a cool breeze caressed it and she shivered. Abby seemed unbothered by it and Cece really wondered how.

“Come on!” Abby said with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and intertwined their fingers. As always her touch sent warmth up Callie’s entire body. Together they ran down the beach and into the cold water. Abby laughed at the frigid feeling, Callie squealed. Abigail’s arms went around Callie and she giggled. “It’s not that bad.”   
Cece disagreed with her on that and merely snorted in response, the cold felt like pins and needles being pricked into her skin. But she made no move to get out of the water. It’d feel better in a minute and she loved spending this moment with the girl she loved. 

The brunette placed a gentle kiss on the nose of the other girl, her giggles turning into carefree laughter. It was that kind of laughter that one could only produce in a state of utter happiness, and that was exactly the state Abby achieved when she could be with Callie like this. When her laughter died down, it turned into a radiant smile. Cece’s heart fluttered wildly. All Abby’s smiles made her legs go weak, could turn her into a puddle at the other girl’s feet. This particular smile was even more special though, because it was the smile Abby saved for her and her only. It was a smile full of happy memories and laughter and love. In response to the smile, Callie lifted her hand out of the water to caress her girlfriend’s cheek.   
“You’re so silly,” she whispered with a soft smile, “And I love you for it.”

Abigail’s contently closed her dark eyes at the caress, leaning a little more into it and placing a kiss on Callie’s lips. She tasted the salt of the sea on them. Once Callie spoke, she softly opened her eyes again. The love showing in their depths, was still a delightful, dizzying surprise every time; the intensity of it knocking the air out of Callie’s lungs.

“I love you for loving my silliness,” she replied and then let another tender and radiant smile grace her beautiful lips. Abigail Griffin was always gorgeous, and if you asked Callie, she was **_always_** and **_eternally_** the most beautiful woman in _every single_ room, but she’d never looked as beautiful as she had in that very moment. With her brown wavy tresses hanging loosely over her shoulders, wettened by the salty water, her long lashes sticky because of the same water and the droplets of the liquid dripping down her shoulders, she looked like a sea goddess. Or Aphrodite just born out of the waves. Callie brought her other hand to Abby’s cheek as well, leaning her forehead against hers with a happy sigh. How on earth had she got this lucky?

When the water had grown even colder – something Callie had thought impossible until it did – the two girls clambered out of it. Since they had no towels, they dried off with Abigail’s light jumper. The girl joked to her girlfriend that she ought to keep her warm now that the garment was useless. Callie had of course immediately obliged with blissful kisses. By the time they returned, darkness had descended over the village so they held hands as long as the darkness allowed a cover. Only when the village became too illuminated, they allowed their entangled fingers to unlace.

They arrived at Callie’s door and said goodbye with soft smiles, both thinking of a day when they’d be brave enough to do this without any cover. It was a wonderful prospect.

\--

The gym room of Polis High, was decorated with silver, blue and gold garlands spanning from the middle of the ceiling to the walls. The same colours, reflected in all the other carefully chosen decoration and near the entrance was a photo boot with fairylights, some fun props for pictures and their school emblem on the background. Somewhere at the side was a table full of refreshments flanked by stern looking teachers to discourage students from messing with it, like by spiking the drinks.

Abigail lingered at the entrance. Around her fluttered girls in bright dresses like butterflies, accompanied by handsome boys in tuxedos. She moved her gaze over all attendants looking for one of her friends. Or rather one of her friends that wasn’t entirely caught up in dancing and flirting with their boyfriend like Diana and Aurora currently were. Her eyes locked with Jake Griffin across the room and she smiled apologetically once again. He seemed to have come alone after her rejection… Maybe she ought to have accepted him. Callie was here with Jacapo after all. After a while she finally spotted Charmaine Diyoza in the mass of people and made her way over to the blonde girl with a smile. After Callie, Charmaine was her closest friend. Abby loved her no-nonsense demeanour, her way of always bluntly saying what she thought, her dry humour and her sense of adventure. And on top of that she admired the young woman’s way of living against all expectations. She didn’t care one bit what others thought about how she lived her life. Abigail already dreaded saying goodbye to that dear friend once they parted ways to start the future. Diyoza had decided that her future was in the army.

When Abby reached Charmaine’s side, her friend was sneakily filling her cup of punch with a few drops of vodka. At Abby’s amused chuckle and pursing of lips, she merely shrugged.  
“I need to endure this some way,” she told the brunette with a grin.

Abigail didn’t drink herself – yet – but she agreed with her friend in a way. She needed something to survive too. “Hmm yeah I do understand that.” Her brown eyes twinkled in amusement. “Where’s your date?”

“Pike is dancing with Indra,” she replied and jutted her chin in the direction of the dancing couple, “Her date went outside to smoke and I did not feel like dancing so.” Charmaine shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Her date, Charles Pike, was one of the most pined after boys of the school. He, Marcus Kane and Jake Griffin formed the band of most popular boys. Thelonious often hung out with them, but due to his own volution was not part of the most popular by any chance. Abigail suspected that Charmaine had only accepted Pike – for some reason people always called him by his surname – to taunt the leader of the barbies of the school, who was known to have a crush on Pike. Charles had probably only asked Charmaine to avoid having to ask that same girl too and they got along quite well as friends so it was a good prom match.

The two young women were soon joined by Marcus and Aurora. Marcus gratefully accepted a bit of Charmaine’s booze as they stood and talked. He and Aurora looked marvellously happy, which made Abby smile. They had quite a rocky relationship despite Aurora’s adoration for Marcus. They often fought and didn’t speak for days so it was nice to see they were doing well when they did. Only for Aurora’s happiness though. Abby herself could simply not stand obnoxious, confident, cocky Marcus Kane. Aurora and Callie – who got along famously with Marcus too – had often berated her for her inability to befriend him, but Abby could simply not help it. Marcus had royally fucked up with her when they first met. He’d teasingly said something about Abby’s height and Abby had taken it badly. Maybe she’d overreacted a little but she simply couldn’t let go of the grudge….

The conversation and laughter flew freely among the young people and time passed easily. They were so engrossed in conversation that none of them saw Callie wave at them and pull Sinclair towards the merry group. None but Abby of course.

Abby’s jaw almost dropped to the ground the moment she saw her girlfriend enter the room. Callie looked… Heavenly… Words just failed her. Her eyes were wide as saucers and filled with admiration. Cece felt the gaze on her and blushed self-consciously. God… Very subtle Abby…. However, if anyone of the group noticed Abby’s peculiar look, none of them mentioned.

The hours passed rather quickly, everyone was having tremendous fun. Abby danced once or twice, but spent the rest of the night talking with Charmaine at the side of the dancefloor, watching Callie. She didn’t mind though. In fact, she rather liked observing the others and talking to her dear friend.   
Contrasting to her, Cece spent most of the time dancing. It was intoxicating to watch and Abby drank in the sight of her happily dancing, beautiful girlfriend.

Near the end of the night, Callie made her way to Abby. For the first time it was just the two of them. Cece smiled warmly at Abby, her fingers grazing Abigail’s hand. In a subtle gesture their fingers intwined, the backs of their hands just softly leaning against each other. The touch was nothing more than a mere whisper, not visible to those who didn’t expect to see the girls holding hands. Coincidentally just then a love song started playing. The both of them wordlessly watched the couples finding each other, girls leaning their heads on the shoulder of the boy they loved, moving together fluently – or some stumbling in harmony and hilarity.

“We should be out there on the dancefloor,” Abby whispered with a brief glance at the face of her girlfriend.

Even though Callie’s eyes never stopped studying the couples, she didn’t miss the brief shadow passing over Abby’s face. Her fingertips kissed those of her girlfriend. “One day…” was her reply as her brown eyes found those of Abigail with promise.

And Abby truly believed her.

\--

Time had flown past rapidly after that. One minute Abby had still been in that gym room with the loud music blasting from the speakers, then she blinked and was at her graduation, blinked again and suddenly she was at second year of university.

A lot had changed by now: Diana and Thelonious had broken up by the end of summer, Indra had moved to Canada to study there, their friend group scattered in fragments across the country and abroad and Abby had become close with Jake Griffin.  
A lot had stayed the same too: Marcus and Aurora still dated on and off, Abby still hated Marcus and she was still dating Callie. She was still dating Callie in secret.

It had been over two years now, over two years of hiding. She still loved Callie, but it hurt her so to have to pretend that they were just best friends. She’d hoped so badly that Callie would be brave enough to tell her parents before they’d leave for college, but she hadn’t been and Abby did understand that, but it didn’t make it any easier. In the summer before Abby had left, she’d come out to all her friends. Because she wasn’t afraid to proudly show who she was, she’d done so where anyone could overhear them and someone had overheard. It had spread rapidly across town and Callie’s parents had reacted awfully. At first they even refused to allow Abby in the house again. It had blown over after a while, but it had frightened Callie.   
Even though Abigail understood the reason for hiding and though they were a little less careful here – they both studied in the same city – it still wasn’t enough. After two years of hiding she really wanted to be able to kiss her girlfriend in public and dance with her on love songs.

To make matters more complicated, Abby had grown to love Jake Griffin too. She’d repressed it successfully for most of the two years, but the rockier it went with Callie, the more she started to feel that she was indeed in love with him too. That did not mean she didn’t love Cece more than life itself anymore. She just loved them both. Aside from her parents, Abby had only told Jake. She’d told him everything: how much she loved Callie and how long she had done so already, but she’d also talked to him about the hurt.

The worst was, that Jake Griffin loved her back. He tried to hide it from her, never took advantage of her sadness to turn her against Callie and make her run in his arms, that was not who Jake was. He loved her selflessly, offering friendship because for him, receiving a little bit of love from Abby was better than nothing . She’d never have known he loved her if it hadn’t been for that one drunken night where he’d told her he’d loved her for a long time and would move heaven and earth to make her happy. He’d told her that if he could tell Callie’s parents and make sure they’d understand, he would. Because he wanted her to be happy with Cece. That was who Jake Griffin was. And Abby loved who Jake Griffin was. She’d never thought it was possible to be crazy about two people at the same time, but here she was.

And Jake could offer her something Callie couldn’t, he could offer her a love out in the open.

Abby longed for a love like that and she was so very tired of hiding and so the day came that she asked Callie to meet her at her dorm. Callie who could read her like no other, paled at Abby’s grave face and the four ominous words no one likes to hear their girlfriend say: we need to talk. When she made her way to Abby’s that evening, her heart felt heavy. Abby was in no better state. She paced all around her room, cried buckets of tears wondering whether this was the right decision, but deep down she knew it was. And deep down so did Callie.

“This is it isn’t it?” Callie asked immediately after she’d entered the room. As always, Abby had left the door unlocked so she could let herself in. The brunette stopped her pacing and her eyes found Callie’s. Those beautiful eyes looked stormy, restless and there lay an infinite sadness in them. Callie braced herself at the inevitability of the answer she was sure would come.  
“Yes it is…” Abby eventually said sadly. A lone tear trickled down her girlfriend – no ex-girlfriend’s cheek. Callie too started to cry, but she nodded bravely. She understood. Cece had not been blind to the obvious truth that Abby had been unhappy because they had to idea, nor had she failed to see that Abigail loved Jake. And she admitted Jake could give Abby what she couldn’t.

After a few minutes wherein the two girls sadly looked at each other, both crying but unable to comfort the other, Callie approached Abby. She wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly.   
“I understand,” she whispered into the mass of brown waves, “I do understand. I wish you all the happiness.” The raven haired woman stepped back and smiled sadly, wiping a stray tear away from Abby’s cheek. For the last time she took her face in her hands and kissed her sweetly. Then she turned around and walked away.

The next day she applied for an exchange to Europe and within the month she was gone. She stayed there during the rest of her years at university.

\--

Abby didn’t see Callie again until years later. She was at a company event of Jake’s and stood at the side of a busy dance floor, distractedly looking at the dancing couples fluttering past when suddenly a woman with raven hair in a dark red dress approached. _Callie_.

“Long time no see,” Callie greeted with a smile, “This does take me back, although at this point I am glad to announce that my parents do know who I am.”

At that statement laughter bubbled up in Abby. It was good to see Callie and indeed the situation looked ridiculously much like prom. It took her back to that sparkly night too.

Suddenly she was aware of Callie’s eyes looking at her with warmth, a smile on her lips.   
“What?” Abby asked as she returned the look.

In response, Callie extended her hand. “How about that dance now?”

Abby chuckled and gracefully accepted the slender hand and joined the raven haired beauty on the dance floor. From that moment on they were friends again. _Best_ friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew that's it! I hope it didn't go all too fast for you all as that's really something I was a tiny bit unsure about while writing, I even considered turning this into a multi-chapter fic, but I decided against it.
> 
> I also considered ending the fic after prom, because it felt like a happy and hopeful place for Callie and Abby, but somehow the idea of them getting their dance a little too late kept on haunting me so I decided to actually write it. Even then I still wasn't sure if I really wanted to incorporate it, but it just felt right. Hope you think so too...
> 
> AND UM THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
